


Your Lips on My Lips

by AnotherDayInHistory



Series: Make Me Like You [2]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherDayInHistory/pseuds/AnotherDayInHistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Blake calms Gwen's nerves before her live commercial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lips on My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> So tons of my commenters have been asking for more Blake perspective, so here you go! I don't know why, but I always feel more comfortable writing from Gwen's perspective. It might be because i'm a woman and so is she, and I don't ever feel like I have Blake's voice just right (I like writing him as someone else sees him for some reason) but who am I to ignore the wishes of my commenters, so here you go. More wish fulfillment, also. :).

Blake took a deep breath to calm his temper as he drove through the streets of LA on the way to Warner Brothers studio. He was going to be late. One of the biggest nights of Gwen’s life, one that he wouldn’t miss for the world and that he wanted to be there for more than anything, and he was going to be late.  He still hated driving in LA, hated how rude people were and how the speed limit never meant the speed limit—hell he’d driven ten miles over in the right lane and people had been honking their horns at him and almost crashing into him in their rush to get past him; suffice it to say he’d had a large drink when he’d gotten back home that night—and how the very second you didn’t go at a red light everyone was tailgating you. The traffic too; god the traffic. It was constant; no matter what time of day or night you were going out (and Blake knew that well; he’d left Gwen’s late at night way too many times early in their relationship with half asleep eyes and a plea to his dick to take it slow), there was always bumper to bumper traffic somewhere.

 

He’d thought he’d budgeted enough time too; he and Gwen had spent a wonderful morning together with slow sleepy sex followed by a breakfast of fruit salad and bagels that he’d fed to her while she half dozed against his shoulder; then they’d made out for awhile and she’d tasted like tea and pineapples. But then, he had to get to his house to finish packing for his mini tour and had to do a couple of conference calls to finish prepping for when he was leaving Wednesday; and the calls had stretched on longer than he liked and he couldn’t find his lucky first concert of the tour shirt, and by the time all that had happened it had been a half hour later than he had planned on leaving to get to the studio on time. He’d cursed and sworn, throwing his bag in the backseat (because he was staying with Gwen until then; he was determined to have as much time with her as possible before his weeks were taken up with tours and sleeping away his exhaustion in the breaks between) and sped off out of his driveway. Only then, he’d realized he left his freaking wallet on his kitchen counter along with the champagne he’d promised to bring and the Harry Winston necklace he was giving her as a congratulations prize; he’d had to drive back to his house, which took ten minutes longer than he wanted before leaving again. Then there’d been traffic, and a couple near fender benders as people didn’t realize the need for space between cars, and there’d been thirty seconds in the car where he’d had to calm his frazzled nerves and think of the wide open nice drivers of the Midwest he was about to encounter before he could go inside. 

 

He was oh so excited for her, but also oh so excited to hear this song again. He remembers the first time she played it for him in mid-October, she’d been so nervous the poor thing she’d looked like she was going to start puking any second, and she hadn’t even been able to look at him while the song was playing. Needless to say, it had completely overwhelmed him in the best possible way. It was all he could do to keep from bawling right then and there, because _finally_ he’d found someone who loved like he did. He knew he loved her a year ago (but it took the form of an innocent little crush because she was totally off limits and so was he) but to know that she loved him back, loved him with an overwhelming emotional tidal wave that he never thought he’d find  in someone, made him want to get down on one knee right then and there (he’d even gone so far as to browse rings online at two that morning when he couldn't sleep; he’d eventually settled for tweeting instead because as much as he wanted to it was too soon to look at rings). He hadn’t been able to get rid of the few tears that did escape, though, or the way he twirled her around or the salty happy kisses he’d given her. He knew he probably looked like a ridiculous lovestruck fool (he wore his emotions on his face; when he was upset it literally shut his face down but he knew when he was happy everyone knew about it even when he was trying to hide it), but she didn’t seem to care from the way she clung to him and kissed him back. They fit together that afternoon like two pieces of a puzzle that had been with mismatched ends for too long. It had been one of the best evenings of his life. Even though they hadn’t gone further than making out that night (albeit making out with a desperation they hadn’t had before; he wanted to be inside her so bad but he was waiting for her go ahead because she didn’t open her legs for just anyone, his Gwen, and he was waiting until she was ready), he’d felt buzzed afterwards like he had had a powerful orgasm. He felt like he could fly, and he couldn’t get enough of it. To know that she was actually going to be part of a live music video, something so hard (he himself was witness to how hard it was; he’d seen her after rehearsals practically covered in sweat and sore; he’d drawn her a cool bath and washed her hair for her; making something to eat for her and practically having to feed it to her as she fell asleep on the couch), to sing this song about him filled his heart with happiness. He’d seen the set too; seen her tribute to Neon Lights and they’d used his signature as the name of the bar (another thing that had completely overwhelmed him; he’d told her once that Neon Lights had been his way of telling himself that things had to get better from this bottomless pit he’d dug himself into, for her to put herself as a visual representation of that was pretty astounding, to be honest. Also, the manly possessive part of him liked the fact that she stood right under the sign called Blake’s, practically declaring herself his and no one else’s. Because, damn right she was his). 

 

As soon as security let him through the entryway to the studios (they hadn’t even had to check his name on the list, they’d seen his face and they’d known him and he thought that sometimes he was getting so L.A. he couldn’t even believe it) , he’d looked around for Gwen, but he didn’t see her anywhere. Among the throngs of, he finally spotted Sophie looking frazzled, and waved at her, giving her a questioning glance and hoping that she knew what he meant. She smiled back distractedly and motioned with her thumb towards the dressing rooms, taking in the champagne and the jewelry box with a grin and a raised eyebrow (he loved her, she was feisty and a little sarcastic and made Gwen a little feisty too). He nodded, mouthing his thanks, and walked as quickly as his long legs were able to carry him towards the dressing rooms. 

 

He followed the hallway to the main one. It was open, and soft golden light was spilling in from the dressing room vanity lights. The room was full with about six people, from the wardrobe person to Danilo to Gwen’s makeup artist. Gwen herself was sitting in a high director’s chair, her hair being sprayed by Danilo and her makeup artist finishing off her powder and applying some sort of clear base on her lips (damned if Blake knew what it was). Blake knocked on the doorframe lightly, and everyone turned to look at him. Gwen, who’d been biting the inside of her cheek and fidgeting as much as she was able with all of the people working on her, exhaled a huge sigh of relief when she saw him, smiling that huge beaming smile.

 

“ You made it!” She squealed, beaming at him with that light up your life smile. He beamed back, not being able to stop looking at her in her black bodysuit with those black fishnets and high high heels (again, manly caveman part of him, but his girl was _hot_ ). He looked her up and down, taking in her outfit and her hair and her face and her eyes, before walking up to her after smiling at the rest of the people in the room.

 

“Ya ready darlin’?” He asked softly, coming to set the things down on the vanity that he brought for her (she smiled and blushed when she saw the necklace and even though she never asked him for jewelry she always loved what he picked out and wore it beautifully; he loved to spoil her) and resting his hand on the back of her chair. She exhaled a deep breath then, all of her smiles seeming to leave her, and brought her trembling hands up to her hair, running through the tops of it. 

 

“ Oh god Blake i’m so nervous. I hit my head the last time and what if it goes wrong again?” She whimpered, clenching her hands a little. She radiated insecurity, and he hated it because she was amazing and she would nail this, he knew she would. He brought his hand up to the back of her neck, rubbing it slightly, before turning her head to face him.

 

“You’re amazin’, and this video is gonna be amazin’ because it’s you,” He said softly, hoping the simple words would comfort her. She inhaled a little on a gasp, and leaned her head back against his shoulder as his fingertips slowly stroked over her throat. It seemed like it helped a little, but not a lot since she was still trembling, and he had to think fast. “ You know what always helps me when i’m scared lately?” He asked teasingly, his hand clenching over the back of her chair. She made a little questioning noise in the back of her throat, and he brought his other hand up to her hair (he heard Danilo make a little distressed noise and he vowed to thank him afterwards because he knew he was going to mess it up a little). He turned her head then to face his, eyeing their faces in the mirror and coming around slightly so he was at the side of her chair. He tugged her hair lightly (because she loved when he did that; it spoke of possession and desperation and she loved him desperate for her), and brought her lips to his in a firm and passionate kiss. She gaped for a second, because there were lots of other people in the room (and while she kissed and hugged and cuddled at the Grammy’s party they hadn’t kissed like this ever in front of anyone else) but soon started kissing him back with wet sounds. Surprisingly, it was her tongue that asked for entrance into his mouth by running along the seam of his lips, and he granted it, letting out a half groan when she rubbed her tongue against his. They kissed for a few seconds, totally uncaring of the people that were around them, before Blake broke away with a small pop, his hand coming up to stroke over her cheek.

 

She stared at him, all wide eyes and slightly swollen mouth, and he bit his lip, staring right back at her. He grinned and started to pull away.

 

“ You can put on your lipstick now,” He teased, and she grinned back. Just as he made to stand up fully and leave her to finish getting ready, she pulled him by the collar of his plaid shirt towards her, turning his face with her hands so she could give him kiss after kiss on his cheek, nuzzling against it (it reminded him of that way that he’d nuzzled against her cheek in that video they’d posted to Twitter that had driven everyone crazy). He couldn’t help his face then, because he beamed, his eyes closing slightly. She let him go and grinned lightly, ever so gently running her hands over his scruff. 

 

“ We should make out before every show; it would definitely help,” She teased softly, and he laughed.

 

“ I’m on board with that,” Blake quipped back, and they stared at each other before being interrupted by Danilo.

 

“ Oh my god you guys you are like, cuter than a  kitten.” Both of them blushed and smiled at each other, entwining their fingers, “ But all do respect Blake dear, get out. Because I have to fix Gwen’s hair now that you mussed it up with your caveman self.” Blake blushed again, a little embarrassed, and stood up, looking at Gwen through the mirror as he rested his hands on the back of her chair. Gwen fussed with her hair slightly before getting a little sly grin that he hadn’t seen before. 

 

“ Danilo, leave it. “ She said softly, pointing to her hair. Danilo took in the slightly mussed strands and frowned a little. “ I like knowing that his hands have been through it,” She said softly, blushing as she looked at him through the mirror. His mouth practically gaped open, and then he grinned as he kissed the top of her head and moved to leave the room. She was perfect, and she was his.

**Author's Note:**

> I need Gwen at one of Blake's concerts, that's all I can say. So cute!


End file.
